


Manse - Secret Vacation

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1342]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has a secret... It's one that no one knows about other than his mother and since she's long dead, well it's his secret place now.





	Manse - Secret Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/02/2003 for the word [manse](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/01/02/manse).
> 
> manse[ mans ]  
noun  
the house and land occupied by a minister or parson.  
the dwelling of a landholder; mansion.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #638 Precious.

There was one thing that the team didn’t know about him. Actually no one knew this and there were probably multiple things the team didn’t know. When Tony took vacation, he always went to the same place.

He left his phone behind. He left his computer behind. He left anything that could be tracked to him behind. 

This place was precious to him and he didn’t want anyone finding out about it. Even Senior didn’t know about it. It was a special place, a secret place that only Tony and his mother knew about and well his mother was gone, so he was the only one who knew about it now. 

It had originally been his mother’s grandfather, who had been a priest, but none of his children had gone into the ministry and eventually he’d decided to leave it to Tony’s mother as she most reminded him of the clergy with her grace and composure. That’s right. Tony had a manse.

At the manse, he could forget everything about his daily life. He had phone numbers that no one knew and plenty of land to get lost in. It was perfect. It was really the only good memory he had of his mother. 

Most of all it was a place he could get lost and forget everything that had happened to him. Here he could be himself and be free of the stresses and problems that plagued him at work. It was the retreat that he desperately needed to keep himself sane with what was expected of him at NCIS.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 5 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 5 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
